Feelings Of A Freak
by DibIsBestInvader
Summary: Crappy Summary is Crappy, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt cousiosly Walked the halls. After the world learned of mutant existence and mutants were supposed to be treated normal, The prof asked Kurt to go to school without his Image inducer. Of corse Kurt refused but the Prof was right and soon Kurt was in the hallways going to first block without the watch that hid his blue fur. His tail was wrapped around his waist like normal, for the hope people wont confuse him for a demon. all around the halls people gasped, backing up, most people fled at the sight of him while others disided to look away, or burry there face in their locker. Kurt went into his locker to grab his Chemistry book for first block. The Jocks by the locker grin and start taunting him. "Oh, look at this, Its blueboy. The worlds Fuzzyist boy" The other spoke up. "I saw you on the telly last night. Were is that tail of yours?~" "Yeah. Weres it hiding?~" The corner him to the lockers as one grabs his arms and the other grabs the slight lump that wrapped around him under his shirt and pulled it harshly out. He pulled the fur coated, spaded tail and a sharp yelp of pain came from last bell rang for first block to start. He wanted to teleport but knew using powers was against school rules now. "S-Stop it!" Kurt struggled as the man yanked his tail and the other threw him to the ground. Soon, kicks and punches aswell as arbitrary names and curses. After only moments of pain the ground began to violently shake and lockers flew open, spewing papers. the two guys looked up to see the cause while alarm bells rang. They began to run away while the earth calmed. Kurt was on the hallway floor as the sound of people running out of there classrooms sounded.

Kurt felt somebody take his hand and helped him up. As he looked up to him he said. "Z-Zhanks... Lance..." The Fuzzy once was extremely embarrassed. "Its fine, Why didnt you teleport away? Are you trying to get hurt?" He asked as he looked over the others swollen lip. "Using powers iz against ze rules now. I didnt want to risk it." As people flooded the halls in a panic about the earthquake Lance took Kurt to the bathroom and wet a paper towel for the cut a class ring made on Kurt's cheek. The blood barley showed but it must have hurt. Kurt crossed his arms self conchus as he asked. "Vy are you helping me? zence your not vith Kitty anymore you don't need to be nice to me." To the statement, Lance raised a brow. "So what? Mutants need to stick together now. Its even more dangerous for us to be out in public sence now people know about our powers. Kurt nodded. "I guess so..." Lance took the water soaked paper towel and gently cleaned the blood from The others blue cheek.

"Were is that watch thing anyways? The one that makes you look well, normal?" Kurt sighed. "Ze profezor took it. He doesnt vant me to be afraid to go out looking like I am." Kurt didnt make eye contact. "What an ass." He grumbled as he tossed the blood stained paper towel in the Trash. "N-No, he is right. If Normal people are going to exept mutants ve need to be honist and not hide..." Lance rolled his eyes. "Phft' That will never happen." He said before realizing he may have upset the other, but when he looked to Kurt it didn't seem to have effected him. An announcement came through the speakers for everybody to go back into class and for Lance to go to the front office. "Screw that." Just as Kurt thanked him and was about to go to class Lance offered. "Wanna skip?" Kurt shook his head. "I can't afford to get in trouble. I'm already late as it is." "Comon Fuzz Ball. You shouldnt go to class after getting beaten up. Want to go to in and out burger? My treat~" Kurts eyes lit up while he tried to keep his cool. "I guess."

Lance took his keys from his pocket and led Kurt to the entrance. "Just have to wait until the receptionist turns away or looks to the computer... now." He took Kurt by the hand and led him past the front desk while the woman was distracted. They hopped into Lance's car. Kurt was feeling a bit guilty but soon while driving he felt a hand comfortingly on his knee. "You get used to skipping. We don't need to be there. It's not like they are teaching us real world skills." Kurt shrugged. "I guess." He said before lance switched lanes. "It's about the Jocks, isn't it?"  
"Yeah..."Lance let his hand slide to the others lower thigh. "Dont worry about them. I don't think they will be trying to hurt you anymore. At least, if they do again there in a world of pain." This made Kurt smile for a few breaf seconds. "I know but... What does that say about Normal people." "That they are assholes." Kurt chuckled at the others response. "Whats so funny?" Lance asked with a smirk. "Nozing. Just ze vay you said that." The blue one looked out the window, hoping he made a new friend.

" Were almost at the In&out Burgur. Want to go in or eat in the Parkinglot?" Almost imeadiatly Kurt snapped "Parkinzlock!... I mean... Zhe driveway... sorry." "Well, looks like somebody is a bit snappy. You really shouldnt be ashamed of you appearance. It suits you." :Yeah, because Blue fur and a tail is all zhe rage" sarcasm spouted from his mouth. "No, really. It looks good. Kinda cute." Kurts face showed purple blush from under his short fur. "Cute?" "Yeah, slimming too." Before Kurt could ask anything they were in the Parkinglot. "In&out burger, How may I help you?" Lance Kurt ordered a triple nacho burger and large fries while Lance got an onion burger and large fries. Soon they were parked in the almost empty lot, eating. Kurt was smiling while Lance was talking about some prank he pulled on Pedro by putting a beef cube in the shower head.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Put his food on his lap as he looked out the window at some kids were pointing and laughing at him. "Kurt, Are you ok?" Lance's voice came into his ears. Kurt snapped out of his gaze. "Oh, uh. Yeah i'm fine..." Kurt mumbled softly as he watched the kid, feeling terrible about who he is. He suddenly felt a hand on his own. He didnt want to look back at Lance, Instead he just held the hand.

As lance watched Kurt sulk he looked to the others empty hand which formorly held a burger, and put his own hand in it. Honistly he cared deeply for the other mutant without admiting it. "Are you sure your ok?" He asked, knowing the true answer but getting a false. "Yeah. I'm fine." Lance tightened the gripp on the hand gently, he hadnt realized the other was holding the hand aswell untill he felt a squeez back. "Really. I'm fine. I just need to get used to this..." Lance sighed. He figured the other was still struggling about what happened earlyer. "Dont let it get to you to much. There are still people who care about you and dont care about Fur or color." Kurt smiled softly to himself before looking back to Lance with a small, soft smile. "Maybe... your right. I really shouldnt let it get to me. There are still others like you." Kurt told Lance as he picked up his burger with his free hand and took the last few bites, a bit of nacho cheese still on his fur next to his lip. He hadnt notice so Lance handed him a napkin after seperataing there hands. "Might want to whipe the cheese from your face. If it dries it might be a pain to get out." Kurt took the napkin and took the leftovers away from his fur. "So, um..." Kurt started. Lance waited pasiantly for him to finish. "What now?" Lance thought for a few moments. "We could always sneek into the movies, or just hang at the brotherhood house." Kurt was slow to reply, honistly thinking about sneaking into the movies mostly due to the fact that the other option was THE BORTHERHOOD. He wouldnt usually ever want to go there, but he wasnt one to sneak into places, well... sneaking out of school was now a compleatly differant thing in his mind now. "I don't know. Id rather not sneak anywhere, though we did just sneak out of school." Lance sighed "If it is really that big of a deal I can pay. Mystiqe owes me a couple hundred." After he said Mystiqe Kurt had started to frown. "Ok. I can see the look on your face. There something I dont know about?" Kurt sighed. "You might aswell know..." he mumbled before sitting up and saying. "Mystiqe is my mutti... mother. She dropped me into a river in Germany when I vas a newborn..."

Lance prossessed all that was said to him, instead of making him angery it acualy made him a bit side. He took the others hand again. "Lets just go to the movies. Get your mind off all of this crap." Kurt sighed and nodded. "Sure. It sounds good. What would you like to watch?" Lance imeadiatly said "How about the new Saw movie." Kurt's eyes lit up. "Sure~ I love zhe Saw movize." Lance smirked and held the others thigh again after he started the car back up and began to drive to the movies.

Lance kept his hand on Kurts thigh. He felt the want and need to feel his Fur so he moved his hand back to the others hand. "Fuzzy." He said to get the others attention. "Hm?" "Popcorn. Extra butter?" Kurt then replyed "And salt?" Lance nodded. Kurt quietly wondered why Lance kept touching him, but he acually liked the feeling. People, even if not minding to be around him, still didnt want to touch him. This made him feel somewhat normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance and Kurt sat during previews, waiting for the movie to start. Lance was geting uber board but Kurt seemed to be happy the way it was. "So, Why do you stay at the mansion?" Lance randomly brought up. Kurt looked into his head to think of how to answer. "Zhe Proffecior. I owe him mine life." To this, Lance raised his brow. "How would you owe him your life." Lance asked as Kurt seamed to not want to talk about it. "Id... like not to talk about this right now." Lance took his hand again and said. "You should tell me. It might help." Kurt sighed, already defeated at knowing Lance was right. "Your right, Lance... I should talk about it..." Lance waited for Kurt to build up o his speech. "Vhen I vas small, after my mozzer dropped me into the river, a family found me. After almost 5 years, people found out about the Blue... Demon child. So Soon, the wepon X program came for me. After i got out of zhe labs and excaped, I vahs adopted into a Curcius. One of Zhe Proformerz there vas a psychic, who blocked out Zhe memories. But my adoptive borther vent crazy. He killed children and I tried to stop him, but while trying, His neck tvisted und snapped in my hands somehow, as If I knew how to kill... After being burned and tormented by zhe villagers, I was rescued by him. He took down the memory block, allowing me to come to turms vith all that had happened." Kurt didnt notice the tears fleeing down his fur coated cheeks " He velcomed me into his home und gave me a chance to go to school and live like a normal human." Lance stayed quiet and just wraped an arm around him. "What happened in wepon X?" He asked, Pushing for more information. "Zat... Its to hard for me to talk about..."

Lance understood not to press anymoreild between them. He let the other lean his head on Lance's shoulder and relax. There was no dinying to himself how he felt about the blue Teleporter. Now all he had to do was win him over. He wouldnt admit it to Kurt yet, Or to anyone, but He thought he liked had Kitty, but he always found himself drawn to Kurt. The movie started to play, so they both payed attention, and Kurt got out of lance's arms. "Sorry, But all Zihs Fur makes me hot." Lance nodded, inwordly dissapounted he didnt get to hold the other for longer, so he just held his hand. Kurt was a bit surprised by this and Looked up at Lance who was looking to the screen. He shrugged and let his three fingered hand intertwined with the others, normal five fingered hand with a shy smile apon his face.

After the dissapointing movie, Lance removed his hand to his own space. "Shitty movie." Kurt nodded in agreement. " Ja. Needed more gorey bits and less..." Kurt had a bit of trouble finding the word but after a few moments he found it. "Fluff." The credits began to roll as Lance stood up in sync with Kurt. " School stil wont be over for two hours." Lance saidthey walked up the ilse to the exit. "I guess we should get back." The Elf like teen replyed. "Nah, Lets just go chill."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt felt uneasy as he sat on the couch of the brotherhood house. He had protested against coming to the house but was somehow convinced by the other teen. Kurt watched the other sit on the couch with two Mountain Dews. He handed one to Kurt. The blue mutant took it into his triple fingered hand. He soon began to feel more comfortable as hey watched TV. Right now they were watching, 'Whose line is it anyways?' Kurt felt an arm go around his should and his furry cheeks went red underneath. Kurt wondered why he was giving in to feeling this way for Kitty's ex-boyfriend. He felt as if he was betraying her. She had been his best friend, and the first he had admitted to about his sexual orientation. She may seem like a blabber mouth but... who is he kidding. She is a huge blabbermouth. After most, to all of the mansion had been told about Kurt's pansexuality, he got depressed from teasing due to the more masculine men, but he made many more friends to counter that. If you could name any female in the institute, he was friends with her.

Lance looked to Kurt, seeing the half upset look on his face. "Something wrong, Fuzzball?" The Brunette teen inciered. Kurt looked over at him and removed the others arm from his shoulder. "I just... feel like I am betraying Kitty." Lance rolled his eyes. "So, what if i'm her ex. She missed out on having me. You shouldn't feel guilty about hangin out with me. Let her sulk all she wants, but if she respects you, she would respect us being friends." A smile appeared on Kurt's face. Sure he still felt like he was hurting his best friend, but he also felt that being Lance's friend was his own option that he can take. He nodded "Your right." Lance tried putting his arm around Kurt again. This made Kurt grin goofily.

Lance just loved that smile. It was cute and fitting to the other. Before Kurt Could say anymore, he found his lips being pressed against by Lance's own lips. Kurt didn't know whether or not to pull away. His brain yelled at him 'This is not right! You are risking everything with your team by even being around him. It will hurt Kitty if he kisses back.' But his heart yelled even louder. 'You like this! You like Lance! Kiss back you idiot, he likes you. It doesn't matter that your on different teams, Kitty did it, so can you! Its time you acted on your own feelings!' Ultimately, his heart won the war and his lips started to move in tandem with the other teens.

Lance hadn't notice he leaned in until their lips touched and Lance kissed the other. His chest felt relieved once Kurt kissed back. But suddenly he felt a pain as he hit the wall, opening his eyes to find Mystique glaring at him while holding Kurt. Lance felt panic and fear run through his veins at the sight in front of him as it clicked in his head Kurt is one of the X-Men. Mystique would kill any X-Men she could get her hands on.


End file.
